Unforgettable
by Dark.ookami
Summary: "As pessoas são como a fumaça de um cigarro, desaparecem sem deixar rastros"


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence ou eu seria ryca e eles já estariam fora do armário faz tempo._**

**_O nome Luigi pertence à Pure-Petit-Cat, realmente prefiro usar ele à Máscara da morte ( que raios de nome é esse meodeos)_**

**_Unforgettable_**

-Me diga, senhor, suas lembranças mais vívidas do período da guerra...

-Acho que foi quando perdi ao mesmo tempo minha mãe e Luigi, as duas pessoas mais importante da minha vida.

-Quem era Luigi?

Afrodite respirou fundo.

-Meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, meu irmão. Tínhamos uma ligação incomum, ele era um menor abandonado vivendo de favor no prédio em que eu morava com a minha mãe. Ele me ensinou a beber e a muitas outras coisas na minha adolescência.

-Falando assim parece que vocês eram bem íntimos.

-Mais do que você imagina- disse tentando desviar das perguntas sobre sua intimidade, Afrodite sabia que sua aparência andrógena e seu jeito delicada deixava implícito que sua sexualidade era questionável.

-Mas isso não é importante, não é mesmo? Vim falar da guerra, como sobrevivente...respondendo a sua pergunta, eu morava naquela cidade fazia uns dois anos, Luigi era de lá, acho, ele também não sabia direito. De qualquer forma quando a guerra começou havia escassez de água e comida, mas minha mãe sempre se esforçou para não faltar alimento para mim.

-Minha mãe era uma bela mulher, loira, com os cabelos muito lisos e sempre bem-cortados, recebíamos uma pensão do governo, meu pai era militar então tínhamos certos privilégios.

-Fale-me mais sobre esse Luigi..

-Não tenho muito o que falar, era bonito, alto, mais que eu, mais forte também, trabalhava como porteiro no apartamento, gostava de se encrencar por aí, eu o ensinei a escrever e ler, e ele sempre lia meus livros. Ensinei a fazer contas e o que eu aprendia na escola, logo ele era tão culto quanto eu, mas não tinha boas maneiras, suas raizes eram ainda selvagens. Ele aprendeu morando lá a se virar, trocar lâmpadas e mexer com martelos e ferramentas para ganhar uns trocados ajudando as velhinhas.

-Sobre a guerra- disse querendo terminar logo com a história- a última lembrança que tenho é de Luigi chegara em minha casa, puxando-me pelo colarinho e gritando para mim obedecê-lo. Minha mãe protestou, disse-lhe para deixar-me em paz mas ele gritou novamente.

-Ambos os lados estão chegando, nós estamos bem no meio da guerra, nenhum dos lados irá se importar se somos civis ou não, irão matar a todos. Saiam daqui, aqui não é seguro.

E, de algum lugar as pessoas gritavam, era tarde de mais. O vidro da minha janela quebrou e minha mãe caiu morta na minha frente. Um tiro, apenas um tiro em sua nuca. Não tive tempo para verificá-la.

Ele me abraçou, aquele calor que apenas ele possuia. Eu sabia que não estávamos seguros.

-Chore por ela depois, venha, vamos sair daqui.

E ele me arrastou para fora. Não consegui responder.

A multidão corria, o barulho era alto, mas eu já não escutava mais nada. Eu a vi, ali caída, uma moça com o rosto bonito. Sendo esmagada por passos apressados de pessoas querendo se salvar. Ela não se movia mais.

E eu não podia fazer nada.

Senti como eu era impotente, olhei em volta por um instante. Haviam outras pessoas como ela, pessoas que convivi durante muitos anos, meus vizinhos, todos eles desesperados, muitos enlouquecidos. Ouvi pessoas gritando por ajuda, crianças tentando correr, mães mortas com seus pequenos bebês ainda vivos e agonizantes no colo. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu queria salvar a todos, mas não podia, eu queria extender a mão e pegar aquele bebê, mas não podia, ele já estava longe. Acho que eu paralisei.

-Uma mão me segurou firme pelos ombros. Era ele, gritando comigo.

-Covarde- disse ele- covarde, pare de sentir pena dos outros e sinta por você, corra. Corra pois é o que você pode fazer, se tentar salvar alguém morrerão os dois, corra e viva para lembrar-se dos rostos que você viu aqui.

Então, uma outra explosão fez com que eu me virasse. Corri para o outro lado pois sabia que com aquela explosão, viriam muitas outras. Eu não sentia mais sua mão segurando a minha, ele não estava mais lá.

Essa foi a última lembrança que tenho dele.

Acordei alguns dias depois em um hospital. Fui mandado para um outro país depois de curar minhas feridas. Ganhei documentos novos e um local para morar, um orfanato e fui adotado. Eu ainda era menor de idade, sabe. O resto não é nada de importante que você gostaria de saber.

-Minha mãe adotiva foi uma pessoa boa, eu não lembrava meu sobrenome original, jamais achei mais ninguém que conhecia. Cresci e me tornei o que sou hoje,

As palavras pesavam em seu coração, odiava lembrar-se daquele dia, odiava as guerras de seu país.

Fechou os olhos e viu novamente atrás de suas pálpebras a imagem do grande prédio cinzendo em chamas, o calor do fogo era sufocante e tudo parecia não ter fim. Gritos e mais gritos.

-Ele tinha razão, eu era covarde- disse ele- eu o fiz morrer, eu o fiz ficar lá para tentar me proteger. Mas ele foi tão idiota quanto eu. E fez a única coisa que ele me dizia para não fazer, morrer por alguém morrer por alguém em um lugar daqueles era idiota e imperdoável.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Não chorou. Não chorava fazia tempo. Seu coração estava frio como o duro inverno de seu país. Tragou novamente o cigarro olhando a fumaça sair e logo desaparecer.

-É isso que somos, como a fumaça que sai desse cigarro. Uma hora ou outra desaparecemos como ele desapareceu.

-Mas então, e depois disso? Você voltou à aquele lugar?- o repórter tinha alguns fios de cabelo meio grisalhos e sua sombrancelha grossa se levantou, curioso por mais detalhes que enriqueceriam sua matéria.

Suspirou. Não queria mais falar disso.

-Não, não voltei, tudo está diferente lá, vi na televisão e nos jornais, a cidade foi reconstruída, os prédios voltaram ao normal. Mas isso não muda o fato de que lá foi um cenário terrível de guerra. De que lá muitos que não sabiam o motivo perderam suas vidas, ou pior, agonizaram por horas até que a própria dor os enlouquecera. O ser humano tende a fazer isso, sabe? Esquecer tudo e contruir um prédio bonito no lugar em que uma mãe com um filho ainda bebê morreu.

Afrodite tinha a expressão neutra ao falar dessa maneira, em algum lugar de seu passado se esquecera de como era demonstrar seus sentimentos à desconhecidos.

-As pessoas que recontruíram o local nada tinham à ver com a guerra, não acha que devemos superar as dificuldades da vida?

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. Aquele homem de meia-idade não entendia nada e ele não queria mais perder seu tempo fazendo com que ninguém entendesse.

-Acho que terminamos por hoje, não?

-Diga-me mais uma coisa- olhou para a câmera filmadora e para o assistente que apenas estava lá, como uma marionete, imóvel - como anda sua vida pessoal agora? Casou-se? Com uma mulher, ou talvez outro homem?

Suspirou novamente. Por que raios perguntaram-lhe isso. Sua curiosidade havia lhe enojado e não sentiu a menor vontade de responder, mas era inevitável.

-Não, não casei, não moro com ninguém atualmente, o que eu tinha com ele era mais do que esse tipo de relacionamento que você imagina. E simplesmente não acho importante me expor dessa maneira, agora com licença.

Com a delicadeza usual, levantou e se dirigiu à porta visivelmente irritado com a pergunta sobre sua sexualidade.

-Senhor, iremos entrar em contato com o senhor novamente com detalhes sobre o documentário.

E saiu sem se despedir.

Reporter idiota- pensou- sabia que não era uma boa idéia aceitar dar uma entrevista sobre seu passado.

Aceitara a falar em público por vaidade, o convite lhe parecera extremamente tentador, talvez um pouco egoísta, mas em seu âmago, queria que alguém escutasse o nome de Luigi, queria ser lembrado de alguma forma. Mas logo que começara a falar se arrependera profundamente, era um disparo de uma flecha, sem volta.

Seu peito apertou com as lembranças vívidas novamente, passou a mão em seu terno de linho e sentiu a textura macia. Ele teria gostado, ele sempre gostava quando Afrodite se vestia com roupas finas e masculinas.

Os cabelos azuis cacheados estavam soltos emoldurando o rosto delicado, e ele colocou seus óculos escuros de armação grande para proteger seus grandes olhos azuis dos raios de sol.

Era uma linda tarde.

Caminhou pelas ruas de pedra, subindo e descendo os muitos morros que tinham onde morava. A arquitetura colorida era bonita e ele adorava as cores.

-Meu querido- a mulher com os seios fartos e cabelos curtos acenava da janela do segundo andar de seu apartamento, fora homem um dia, agora se chamava Emma- suba, fiz um bolo.

-Obrigado, Emma, mas vou me deitar, estou exausto.

-Ok, então eu o levarei mais tarde, sim?

Ele acenou, sorrindo meio sem-graça. Gostava daquela mulher, era sempre muito boa com ele, apesar de um pouco espalhafatosa de mais. Morava em seu prédio logo em frente à sua porta e dividia-o com sua irmã.

Seu apartamento era grande, havia apenas um enorme quarto com uma decoração moderna e simples. Quadros elegantes espalhados pelas paredes e uma mesa branca com um formato diferente, arredondado onde ficava seu computador.

Tirou os sapatos escuros que apertavam-lhe os dedinhos dos pés e jogou-se no macio sofá de dois lugares.

-Que idéia estúpida..-repreendeu-se.

Realmente não sabia por que concordara com a idéia de dar uma entrevista, agora se condenava por achar que deveria dizer ao mundo como se sentiu quando perdeu tudo o que tinha quando tinha apenas quinze anos. O mundo estava interessado mais em que tipo de relacionamento ele teria nessa idade naquela cidade maldida.

-Perda de tempo- continuou reclamando sozinho.

Ainda irritado, andou pelo apartamento arrumando um meio de se acalmar, mas quando fechava os olhos, as lembranças daquele dia terrível bombevam a sua mente. O barulho, os gritos, as pessoas.

Abriu sua garrafa de whisk e serviu-se, puro, como ele, forte, como ele.

Ainda se lembrava quando foi a primeira vez que bebeu, em sua adolescência. Ele e Luigi eram vizinhos, um garoto da mesma idade, mas de corpo maior e cabelos e atitudes mais escuras que ele.

Afrodite era dócil e gentil, tenro como a manhã de primavera recebera esse nome pois segundo uma das enfermeiras do hospital em que nasceu era bonito e invejaria as flores se elas tivessem olhos, como a própria deusa.

Não era conformado com sua própria vida, mas aprendeu com seu vizinho que a vida não seria assim, simples e fácil para sempre.

Luigi era revoltado, morava sozinho desde que sua mãe fugira de casa para casar-se novamente. Um rapaz mais novo, não preparado para ser pai. Aprendeu a ganhar seu próprio pão trabalhando aqui e ali, no pequeno quarto, deixaram-no ficar se cuidasse da portaria.

De alguma forma se tornaram amigos, daquelas que ninguém sabe dizer o por que exatamente. Não tinham nada em comum, nada. Luigi era temido em sua vizinhança. Conhecido como Máscara da Morte, diziam que vivia de crimes.

Não falava muito, a não ser com Afrodite, passava a maior parte andando pelas ruas solitário.

Com ele, Afrodite aprendeu o sabor da bebida, a adrenalina de correr de ladrões, aprendeu como ele conseguia trabalho e ele mesmo começou a trabalhar.

Foi com Luigi que aprendeu o sabor do beijo, em uma noite, ambos bêbados e rindo sozinhos em sua casa. Sua mãe furiosa pro Luigi ter trazido bebida, mas eles não se importaram muito, e Luigi inclinou-se sobre Afrodite, sentindo seu cheiro se aproximando devagar, devagar, até seus lábios se tocarem lentamente.

Foi com Luigi que se deitou pela primeira vez, em seu próprio quarto, as cortinas de algodão fechados, durante um dia de tempestade, sua mãe havia saído, Afrodite era tão belo que Luigi não resistiu, e não sofreu resistência, Afrodite estava apaixonado.

Foi quando tudo começou. A guerra, as lutas. A cidade em que moravam era pacífica, mas como todo país em guerra, foi envolvida.

O que Afrodite tinha com Luigi era mais que uma amizade, haviam criado um laço de carinho e amor de um modo inexplicável. E, como um passe de mágica macabra, tudo havia desaparecido para ele.

Foi cerca de dois meses depois da entrevista que o documentário foi ao ar, Afrodite retratado como um pobre órfão em um papel pequeno sobre a cidade em que viveu. Nenhum detalhe emocionante, a maior parte do que dissera foi cortado, apenas seu rosto bonito, sua voz suave e educada, assim como muitas faces que também tiveram o mesmo passado.

Assistiu tudo em sua televisão com um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Bando de idiotas- disse enquanto descascava batatas para seu almoço- para que estão passando essa porcaria novamente.-Uma mulher chorava sobre um filho perdido, soluçando enquanto contava como vira sua criança de apenas dois anos pisoteada.

Sem querer, cortou sua mão e começara a sangrar, a visão das gotas vermelhas escorrendo em sua mão, as fotos da cidade que acabara de ver na televisão, tudo de repente se misturou em um turbilhão de emoções.

Sentia falta de Luigi, haviam se passado dez anos e sentia sua falta, sentia tanto que seu coração doía, e como à muitos anos não fazia, lágrimas grossas brotaram de seus olhos azuis.

Lágrimas amargas de tristeza e solidão, deixou a faca cair no chão, ainda com a mão sangrando, tampou o próprio rosto e sentiu seu peso puxá-lo para baixo. Estava sozinho nesse mundo.

-Ainda chorando? Você é mesmo uma garota- não podia ser, não não não, não era a verdade, ele estava ficando louco, estaria mesmo ouvindo?

Se fosse uma ilusão, se fosse um sonho, seria muito cruel de sua mente, não, não podia ser verdade, que brincadeira era aquela?

-Dii? Está me ouvindo?- a voz grossa, mais grossa que antes, da onde saía? Estava vendo uma ilusão, ali parado em sua porta de entrada, a barba bem-feita e aquele sorriso perfeito em seu rosto másculo.

-Lu...i...gi?

As batatas acompanharam a faca no chão, e Afrodite correu, abraçando-o como se não pudesse acreditar.

-Eu o vi na televisão- disse afundando o rosto em seus cabelos- eu o vi meu doce anjo.

A explosão havia afastado os dois, Luigi fora levado para algum outro acampamento, desmaiado, sem memória.

Quando viu Afrodite em sua televisão, em um país vizinho moveu o mundo para encontrá-lo.

As pessoas são como a fumaça de um cigarro, desaparecem sem deixar rastros, mas isso não significa que ninguém não possa se lembrar de que ela existiu.

...ooooOOOOoooo...

Olá leitores e leitoras que eventualmente passarão por aqui.

Tive a idéia dessa fict enquanto lia o livro chamado "No.6", para quem assistiu o anime, o livro e mangá são MTO melhores MESMO, explicam todos os detalhes que no anime não tem, detalhes importantes XD.

Mas o anime/mangá/livro não tem nada a ver com a história, só o clima de guerra mesmo. O começo da fict saiu rapidinho, os detalhes e tudo mais, mas confesso que tive um grande problema com o final, o que me deixou extremamente insegura para postá-la aqui. Ando tendo dificuldades para escrever ficts, especialmente as BL shortfict, sei-lá, falta de criatividade por uns tempos...

A fict é um pouco confusa e vaga, mas eu gosto desse tipo de história...bem, não sei se isso agrada à quem está lendo mas...

Espero muito que tenham gostado.

Agradeço muitíssimo quem leu até o final o/ comentários são muito bem-aceitos.

Bjauns


End file.
